Spy vs. Spy - Lost Short
WARNING! This pasta may contain plagiarism. Just throwing that out there, okay? Good, now please enjoy! Chapter 1: The Backstory Remember when MAD Magazine featured those Spy. vs Spy cartoons? It featured Black and White spies trying to outwit and kill each-other. There was also a Grey Spy, but I don't remember much about her. Anyways, there was a short on the Cartoon Network cartoon that was never meant to be viewed by anybody until it was censored. And if you try to upload it, you'll probably get a copyright strike by Cartoon Network. Chapter 2: The Short I got sent a package from one of my friends in California, who claimed to have a copy of a lost MAD episode. He mailed it to me 3 weeks later. His name is John, in case you were curious. The disc case was black with the words, "MAD Lost Episode" written on it in yellow. The episode itself was nothing to write home about. It was the two main parodies (Finding Nemo + High School Musical, and an Unfriended parody), with the usual sketches and skits tagging along. What surprised me was that the episode contained swearing in some places, but only rarely. But the thing that really shocked me, was the Spy vs. Spy short. The title appeared with the letters dripping downwards, and then cracking open. It was animated in the CGI style used in the Mountain Dew commercials. The short began with the Black spy sitting at a desk, writing down secret plans. The camera then panned to the White Spy at the front door, who was laughing. The black spy grabbed a quill, which turned out to be a lever. The door then slammed into the White spy, making realistic crackling and snapping sounds as it did. The Black spy was shocked at what had happened, and then quickly turned depressed. It showed a montage of the Black spy living his daily life, all while wearing a frown. He even got fired from his job and had to spend the rest of the montage in his underwear. The end of the montage had him holding a pistol to his head, and firing it. Realistic and colored blood and brain matter splattered the walls beside him. The short then ended with a scene of the Black and White spy happily walking through heaven together. Chapter 3: The Email I couldn't believe what I saw! I had to email my friend about this. He said this: A haunted Spy vs. Spy short? LOL. I have no clue what you're talking about. That episode didn't even have a Spy vs. Spy short. That episode was just supposed to replay the "Barry Kirschbaum" short instead. Although, I did hear rumors about a censored Spy vs. Spy short, maybe that was the one you saw. In fairly true names, John. It was supposed to replay the "Barry Kirschbaum" short instead? I rewound the episode to the start and watched it again, and shockingly, he was right. It replayed the short mentioned above. I had no clue why I saw that short instead of the Barry Kirschbaum short. Maybe it's for the best that I forget. The end. You can go home now. I'm serious. GO! NOW! Also, you're nex-- Category:Lost Videos Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore